callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Counter-UAV
The Counter-UAV is a multiplayer killstreak reward in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''and ''Call of Duty: Black Ops II. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 After achieving a killstreak of four (or three in a row if the perk Hardline is selected), the player can call in a Counter-UAV drone that will completely obscure the maps and minimaps of all enemies with static for 30 seconds. This effect is identical to that of the Scrambler perk at its closest range. As with either effect, any affected player that activates a killstreak reward that causes the full map to come up, such as an airstrike, will find that map and the player markers on it completely obscured as well. The Counter-UAV drone is identical to the UAV drone, and can likewise be destroyed in order to end its effect - it does, however, fly slightly higher than its Recon cousin. The Counter-UAV will (as its name may suggest) obscure enemy maps even while they have a UAV Recon drone active, even if the Recon drone is activated after the Counter-UAV. It is not available as a killstreak by default and must be unlocked. As with the UAV Recon killstreak, the player is awarded 100 XP upon its activation. The emblem awarded for completing the challenge 'Interference III' for calling in 50 Counter-UAVs is shown to the right. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 The Counter-UAV returns in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 ''as part of the Support Strike Package. It requires five points to acquire and lasts 23 seconds. The Counter-UAV functions identically to its ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 incarnation. However, using Assassin Pro makes the player partially immune to the Counter UAV's effect. A player using said perk can still see flag/bomb markers,friendlies, unsurpressed enemy gunfire, etc., but any UAV that is called in will not do its "sweep" across the mini-map as normally seen. Modern-warfare-3-killstreak-counter-UAV.jpg|The killstreak icon for the Counter-UAV Call of Duty: Black Ops II The Counter-UAV returns in Call of Duty: Black Ops II and requires a scorestreak of 600. It functions exactly the same as previous titles except that it does not completely render the minimap useless to enemies as this can still be used for navigation and is visually distinct from the UAV, meaning players can easily pick it out as a priority. Every kill teammates get while a Counter-UAV is airborne gives the user 10 points towards their next scorestreak. Counter-UAV Menu Icon BOII.png|The Counter-UAV's in-game menu icon Trivia *The drone becomes invulnerable the moment that its effect times out, so it cannot be destroyed for XP or challenges while it is flying away. *There is a challenge called "Sunblock" that the player completes if they call in three Counter-UAVs in a single match (in any game mode). *The Counter-UAV flies in the reverse direction (counter clockwise) of the UAV. Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Killstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Pointstreak Rewards Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops II Scorestreaks